This Is Love
by EmmaRose58
Summary: It's Chad's birthday party and Sharpay's gift to him is in song. Chadpay. Songfic to Kelly Rowland's This Is Love. R AND R ppl


A/N Hey party ppl! I'm back with a songfic using the song This Is Love by Kelly Rowland. I hope you like my first Chadpay. Enjoy!

Summary: It's Chad's birthday and Sharpay's gift to him is in song.

Disclaimer: Don't own HSM, Kelly Rowland's song or anything. Get it through your thick head! JK

Pairings: Chadpay

Based Off: This Is Love by Kelly Rowland

"It's been a great party everyone but sadly it's almost over. To close the party up we have a special birthday present to Chad Danforth from his lovely girlfriend Sharpie Evans!" Chad's older brother Chris said into the microphone followed my clapping.

It was January and they were at Chad's big 18th birthday party bash at Lava Springs. The dining room had completely been redone to celebrate. It had pictures of Chad hanging everywhere from the time he was born and to now, his senior year.

Sharpay who was sitting down next to Chad stood up in the midst of applause and walked up on stage.

"Thanks Chris but its Sharpay. I've been dating Chad since October you should probably remember my name by now," she said.

Everybody burst into laughter. After it died down she continued, "At first I couldn't decide what to give you Chad. I mean every single night I would toss and turn trying to figure out what to give you, but I finally decided. So instead of giving you something I'm going to express how I feel about you in song. I hope you like it," she finished. The music started and she began:

_Can you describe the moment_

_When two people fall in love_

_Some say the clouds will spin in circles_

_And the rain will turn to doves_

_The poor will start to laugh_

_Even the rich will start to cry_

_It can sneak up like a soldier_

_It can wake you up at night_

_That's what I feel when I'm_

_Standing here with you_

_That's what my heart has_

_Sworn to be true_

_This is love_

_It's written on my face_

_It's the way I lean my body towards you_

_Even when I'm a hundred miles away_

_This is love_

_Like a diamond in the sand_

_It took so long to find you_

_I can't wait another day to say_

_This is love_

_This is love… yeah_

_You take my imperfections_

_And turn them into art_

_If I could change one_ _thing about you_

_There would be no place to start_

_You are safety without numbers_

_You are dangerously wild_

_But you're sweeter than rock candy_

_And you ease my inner child_

_That's what I feel when I'm_

_Standing here with you_

_That's what my heart has_

_Sworn to be true_

_This is love_

_I said it's written on my face_

_It's the way I lean my body towards you_

_Even when I'm a hundred miles away_

_This is love_

_Like a diamond in the sand_

_It took so long to find you_

_I can't wait another day to say_

_This is Love_

_I'm no easy angel_

_I'm moody like the wind_

_I am impatient complicated_

_I am fragile deep within_

_But you're no fool_

_And I'm no little girl_

_Have we not found_

_There is love in the world_

_This is love_

_I said it's written on my face_

_It's the way I lean my body towards you_

_Even when I'm hundred miles away_

_This is love_

_Like a diamond in the sand_

_It took so long to find you_

_I can't wait another to say_

_This is love_

_Oooh_

_This is love, love, love_

_This is love_

Sharpay finished and everybody started clapping. Chad walked up on stage and thanked Sharpay with a big smooch (A/N I just had to say that) on the lips. Still hugging her Chad whispered in her ear, "This is definitely love".

OHMIGOSHIJUSTWANTTORIPOFFYOURSKINANDWEARITTOMYBIRTHDAY

AN: So how did I do? It was kinda cheesy to me. About that little saying in capital letters that's all bunched up together it's off of Blades of Glory. I suggest ya'll rent the movie and watch it. It's so funny! Well I wanna hear from ya'll so REVIEW and I'll give you a…. snow cone. Oh yeah this is dedicated to Chris Warren Jr. 'cause I have one of the biggest crushes on him. REVIEW PPL!

**  
**


End file.
